Not the Same
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Semuanya memang tak sama lagi. Narusasu. Vamfic.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Not the Same © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing; Narusasu**

 **AU. OOC.** _ **Vamfic.**_

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu, desingan peluru.

Satu agen terdorong karena dada terhantam timah panas.

Uzumaki Naruto membeku dengan dingin seperti temperatur yang turun drastis pada nol derajat. Ia gemetar kemudian, semua terasa kebas. Jantung ikut berdentam dalam suatu ruang di dadanya. Senjata laras panjangnya teracung, bergetar.

Ikut insting yang sempit sekian sekon, pelatuk ditarik cepat. Pelurunya mengenai dada target. Ada suara teriakan yang membuatnya muak sekejap. Disusul dua tubuh jatuh dalam waktu yang nyaris sama.

Ia bergerak maju, mengerahkan tenaga pada lengan dan bahunya. Tangan mengangkat sesosok tubuh yang jatuh ke peluknya, memberi sedikit guncangan.

Agen Uchiha Sasuke; kekasihnya, temannya, hidupnya—terpejam dengan erat. Lalu, detik berikutnya, mata itu terbuka. Meringis bisu.

Naruto menarik sapu tangan, menekan kain itu ke dada kekasih. "Bertahanlah," katanya.

Riuh mengisi gudang tua hingga ke langit-langit. Naruto tidak peduli. Dunianya hilang seketika saat mata hanya tertuju pada gestur Sasuke; sang kekasih yang bertarung dengan denyut lemah, dan engah napas.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada targetnya. Ia sibuk merutuk pada kebodohan si raven yang tak memakai _kevlar vest._ Pistol dibuang sembarang. Dua tangannya yang bebas kini menopang beban dengan berdiri tegak.

Seperti tak ada esok, Naruto menatap mata hitam itu lekat. Lurus menembus. Pada saat itu mereka seolah mengerti bahwa setelah ini semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

.

.

Semuanya memang _tak sama_.

Dan sebelumnya ia tak seapatis ini.

Ruang di luar lebih menarik meski rintik. Naruto tak keberatan memandang jatuhnya volume air ke tanah.

Seperti sudah terduga, apartemen Sasuke kala itu diwarnai kebisuan solid. Tidak ada suara yang mendobrak. Sedangkan si empunya duduk di ranjang, menekuk lutut; membiarkan Naruto di dekatnya terapung dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Dan hening.

Dan sunyi.

Tapi Naruto tak bisa tinggal diam lebih lama. Suara dalam kepalanya memberi perintah mutlak untuk berkata, meski bibir terus melipat rapat.

Kepala digusaknya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke," desaknya, gusar.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto mendongak cepat dengan mata menyipit skeptis. Pandangan tetap lurus seumpama membongkar isi kepala lawan bicara. Suara sendatnya keluar, "Aku melihatmu terluka. Parah."

Sunyi senyap.

Sasuke memutus kontak mata tanpa membuat suara. Tiba-tiba selimut di kakinya lebih menarik dari si mata biru.

Lagipula, Naruto tak mungkin tinggal diam. Detik berikutnya Sasuke dicengkeram, bagian bahu. Mata terpaksa menatap dua lensa biru lagi. Getar dadanya bertalu, mata itu mendesaknya.

"Katakan, Sasuke. Kau terluka ..." Suara mendesak lagi. "Kau tidak memakai rompi anti peluru 'kan?"

Tangan kecokelatan Naruto mampir di dada yang sebelumnya terlubangi timah panas. Hanya terasa permukaan fabriknya yang sobek. Bagian dalam, kulit itu tak tergores sedikitpun. Bersih; seperti sedia kala.

Dahi Naruto mengerut pedih. Ada hal yang tak masuk akal menginvasinya. Ia tidak merasa berhalusinasi, tapi luka itu, di dada Sasuke, hilang. Seketika itu saja.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tiupan angin muncul sebentar dari sela jendela. Tirai berkebit ke dalam. Terkibar sekali. Saat itu pula, Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap mata biru kekasih, lebih mendalam.

"Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini," katanya tanpa intonasi.

Naruto sabar menunggu. Bersiap dengan kalimat mengejutkan selanjutnya.

Sementara Sasuke melirihkan kata, "Aku bukan manusia."

Tak perlu lebih dari lima detik untuk membuat Naruto bagai terhantam palu. Mulutnya menganga. Tangan pada bahu Sasuke merosot, begitu pula tatapannya. Ia menggeser tubuh sedikit jauh. Agak sedikit takut. Terbersit kata 'gila' di dalam otaknya yang berkecamuk.

Karena informasi ini memang _gila._

Tawa keringnya meluncur. "Jangan bercanda, _teme_."

"Aku serius."

Naruto diam.

"Aku serius, Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit mendesak. "Aku adalah _vampir_."

" _Gila!_ " Kata itu menyembur spontan. "Kau butuh psikiater!"

"Apa ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk hilangnya luka di dadaku?"

Jawabannya; _tidak_.

Naruto menampik keluarnya jawaban itu dari mulutnya, akan tetapi hatinya membenarkan. Kejadian ini begitu tak masuk di akal. Eksplanasi apa yang sanggup untuk membuatnya tenang bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke bohong?

Ini bukan drama atau dunia khayal. Vampir hanya sosok misterius dalam sebuah drama fantasi yang pernah ditontonnya lain waktu.

Itu semua _bohong_.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dalam kebisuan Naruto. Selimut ditariknya terbuka. Kaki turun menyentuh lantai dingin hingga berdiri tegak, menginisiasi langkah pelan pasti menuju keluar kamar.

Tak ada yang dilakukan Naruto selagi ia diam dalam kecamuknya. Mata tetap pada kedua tangan, kemudian menumpu dahi di sana. Tiba-tiba lelah.

Dari pintu, Sasuke muncul lagi. Kali ini ia membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Naruto melirik. _Pisau._

Naruto tak berkata apapun ketika ia berdiri spontan. Mata mengikuti gerakan Sasuke sampai sosok itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau lihat pisau ini?" Sasuke mengacung pisau. Lalu secepat kilat menusuk permukaan ranjang. Selimut terkoyak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Pembuktian."

Belum sempat di sela, pisau digores cepat ke nadi. Darah keluar deras menyebabkan Sasuke meringis. Naruto membelalak panik, geraknya terpaku. Seumpama _slow motion_ , ia melihat semua kronologi dengan lambat. Warna crimson penuh membanjir, tumpah ke lantai.

Merah.

Darah.

"Sasuke!"

Yang disebut menarik tangan. Naruto gagal meraihnya—pisau maupun pergelangan yang terluka. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya lagi, menunjukkan lukanya, yang langsung dicengkeram Naruto kuat-kuat seolah ingin diremuk.

Keduanya diam mengugut waktu. Sasuke memasang wajah tenang, memberi isyarat non-verbal pada kekasihnya untuk terus memusatkan perhatian. Naruto tidak ikut andil untuk menyela, matanya tertuju pada luka itu.

Mulut Naruto diam-diam merapal; lima detik. Darah berhenti mengalir. Prosesnya perlahan. Luka gores menutup seketika dibalut kulit ari. Tanpa bekas. Hanya jejak darah.

Naruto mengernyit. "Ini ..."

Tangan pucat itu diangkat, diobservasi cepat oleh matanya. Memang, tak berbekas.

"Aku bisa terluka, tapi tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya," kata Sasuke, memecah bisu. "Luka yang kualami akan sembuh lebih cepat."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Dan informasi untukmu, vampir tidak bisa berjalan di tengah sinar matahari. Kami akan melemah."

"Omong kosong!"

Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk tak dipercayai. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku abadi. Aku tak bisa mati."

"Berhenti bicara, brengsek."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

Naruto menggeleng, merasa takut untuk kehilangan Sasuke jika semua informasi sialan ini benar. Mata langsung menyorot lensa hitam dengan ketakutan yang tak berperi.

 _Katakan ini semua bohong._

Ia berkata. Dalam hati saja.

Lalu membiarkan diri tersungkur. Jatuh berlutut. Tangan di kepala, meremas sebagian rambut. Jemarinya turun pelan pada genangan crimson di lantai dan menyentuhnya. Dan cukup gila membawa tetes merah itu untuk menginvasi lidahnya.

Sasuke membelalak.

Naruto tertawa, suaranya getir. "Apa kau juga minum darah, Sasuke? Seperti di film-film?"

Kalimat itu berupa lelucon, tapi Sasuke merasakan nada sarkastik di sana.

"Rasa darah tidak pernah enak," kata Naruto, lagi. "Seperti campuran karat besi dan lendir."

Sasuke berlutut; menangkup kedua tangan pada pipi Naruto. Dalam aksi itu, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh si blonde menegang. Dunia di luar sana memang luas, tapi tak seluas kedua lensa biru yang di pakunya. Dua iris yang membulat tanpa arti. Hanya saja ia membiarkan Naruto mengerti asal dingin yang berasal dari kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke memang selalu dingin. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kepala Naruto terasa dipukul telak.

"S-Sasuke," katanya, merasa terhantam bertubi. Menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak mengerti. Atau _tidak mau_ mengerti.

"Manusia yang mengetahui identitas kami, harus dilenyapkan."

Dalam sekejap saja, mata hitam Sasuke berubah seumpama magatama. Merah percampuran hitam dengan koma yang berjarak. Naruto ingin menutup mata. Tidak bisa.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya tersendat.

Angin menghantarkan pernyataan itu.

Akan tetapi keduanya tahu bahwa semua sudah terlambat. Bahkan ketika Naruto ingat tekstur lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya sebelum kegelapan kosong teraih. Sekelebat peristiwa itu, dunia mengijinkannya mendengar sebaris lirih kalimat,

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."_

.

.

Ada suara kebit angin, di batang pohon. Ia tak repot menoleh.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Taka?"

Panggilan itu terasa begitu asing setelah sekian lama ia mendarat di bumi. Berbaur. Bersandiwara. Dan dengan identitas yang dibuatnya dengan memakai nama; Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia memutus pandangan pada jendela yang menampilkan siluet pria blonde sedang terlelap di ranjang. Kemudian menatap pada sosok di balik bahunya.

"Kau bisa dihukum atas perbuatanmu. Seharusnya kau membunuhnya."

Suara itu berkata lagi.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali mengarah pada jendela.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah banyak menunjukkan emosi. Kali ini lain. Kilat matanya membias emosi yang bercampur. Sedih. Cemas. Dan getir.

"Kakak ..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku akan mati setelah mendapat hukuman?"

Sosok berambut panjang di balik bahunya tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi Sasuke merasakan aura dingin yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Vampir tidak bisa mati."

Jawaban itu menghantarkan kepergian sosok misterius yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakak. Kalimat yang terlontar sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dimengerti.

Dan ia _sangat_ kecewa.

Sasuke hanya ingin mati. Lalu lahir sebagai manusia.

Hal mustahil untuk kodratnya; sebagai vampir. Dan berharap hal mustahil memang semenyakitkan itu.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus untuk kau dirawat di sini?"

Hatake Kakashi mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Tak bisa dipercaya jika dirinya jauh-jauh tiba dari markas Komunikasi Pemerintah hanya untuk melihat agen kepercayaannya tengah duduk di bangsal rumah sakit dengan cengiran lebar.

Sebelumnya, ia berpikir akan melihat bawahannya tertidur dengan perban di tubuh. Namun, mengingat berita yang di dapatnya pagi itu bahwa; Agen Uzumaki Naruto ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di apartemen dan tidak bangun beberapa jam setelah polisi datang—ia tahu kalau kejadiannya tak pernah serumit itu.

Mungkin ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi. Apalagi ketika ia memutuskan menjadi seorang kepala agen dari Dinas Intelegensi Rahasia.

Kemarin adalah hari melelahkan untuknya. Dan semua orang.

Penangkapan target. Pelarian. Persembunyian. Semua itu berakhir dengan letusan yang meluncur di gudang tua.

Target tertangkap. Tak bernyawa.

Tanpa disadari bahwa dua agennya menghilang. Saksi berkata bahwa Agen Uchiha Sasuke tertembak. Dan lalu ia hanya menemukan berita aneh di pagi hari.

"Jadi," Kakashi berdeham, "kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Cengirannya tak pernah hilang. Tapi ada yang membelit di dada. _Apa?_

Kemarahan hampir menguasai Kakashi ketika ia bertanya, "Jangan bercanda, Agen Uzumaki."

Naruto menggeleng, kelihatan agak ragu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ada bagian yang sepertinya dihilangkan dari ingatannya.

Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak tahu itu _apa._

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Tidak, Komandan. Tolong percayalah padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku terbangun di rumah sakit."

Kenyataannya tidak ada kebohongan dalam ekspresi bawahannya. Kakashi menyipitkan mata sambil menatap objek kosong. Keringat meluncur membasahi linen bajunya.

"Ceritakan saja yang bisa kau ingat," desak Kakashi.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Tangan mengusap bagian pelipis dengan gerakan pelan, mode berpikir. Ingatan dalam kepalanya agak buram dan tak fokus. "Aku ingat kembali ke rumah setelah misi, bersama seorang agen lain," _Tapi siapa?_ Ia menatap Kakashi, lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku lupa ... Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku merasa kau mulai mencurigaiku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Kakashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dalam kepala Naruto; semacam distraksi?

" _Well_ , kau ditemukan pingsan di apartemen Sasuke," katanya dengan lebih tenang. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

Kakashi pikir; mungkin Sasuke juga dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Mengingat ada saksi berkata bahwa Sasuke sempat tertembak sebelum ia dan Naruto menghilang dari lokasi.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, Sasuke terluka. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, Naruto mencerna lebih dalam pertanyaan itu. Otaknya tak menemukan korelasi yang pas. Dahinya makin berkerut.

"Sasuke itu ... siapa?"

 _Dan setelah itu semuanya memang tak lagi sama._

 **End.**

 **.**

 **Adalah ff gajelas lainnya. Review, mungkin? #kecup**


End file.
